


New Beginnings

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Things have settled in the aftermath of the fight against the Alpha Pack - so how does everything stand now?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 58
Kudos: 353





	New Beginnings

“Is that everything?” Stiles watched as Derek took a look around what was his former bedroom, nodding as he did so.

“Yep, got everything I’m gonna need. And it’s not like I can’t come back for things.” Derek gave him an assessing look and Stiles tried not to squirm under his regard. “So, you gonna tell me what’s bugging you or do I need to set Lydia onto you?”

“Whoa, straight to the big guns!” Wandering over to one of Derek’s bookcases, Stiles ran his fingers over the spines of some of the books. 

“Is it college?” It had been decided that Stiles should take at least a semester off from college: to adapt to being a werewolf and also sort out any necessary pack support. He wasn’t sure if he would ever go back, but he hadn’t said anything to anyone about that yet.

“No, I’m actually totally cool with that. With everything that’s going on, all the changes, I couldn't concentrate properly anyway.”

“But something is bothering you.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just – are you guys _really_ okay with things? You and Laura I mean.”

Derek threw his rucksack to the floor then plopped down onto the unmade bed.

“I know this might sound strange to you, Stiles, but things couldn’t have worked out any better. Laura got to move in with Chris and concentrate on the baby, and hopefully forgive us for her missing all the action.” Stiles smirked, well aware that although Laura was pissed that she hadn’t been there for the final fight with the Alpha Pack, Chris had expressed his gratitude. However willing he had been to fight side by side with the Hales, the thought of his pregnant fiancée (and that had been no surprise to anyone) being part of the fight had terrified him. “I get to go and be with Lydia with no guilt – I was never really cut out to be the Alpha anyway.”

“But – “

“Peter is going to be an excellent Hale Alpha, especially with you by his side. There’s no way Mom would have left to go back to New York if she didn’t believe that. You training to be the Pack’s Left Hand is just – icing on the cake.”

“My Dad doesn’t think so.”

“That’s just because he still thinks of the Left Hand as a kind of Pack Assassin. He’ll calm down once he sees you spend most of your time negotiating and undertaking diplomatic missions with other supes. It’s all really access and territory – with a side-order of intimidation, which is why Peter was brilliant at it.”

“Maybe.” Finally turning to face Derek, Stiles allowed his vulnerability to show. “You’ll keep your promise – you’ll check in on Scott regularly?”

“Scout’s Honour.”

“Dude, you were **never** a scout!” Scott had been sent to stay with a Pack ally, Satomi Ito, who was going to mentor him _properly_ and teach him how a pack was really meant to be run. Although physically he had recovered from the wounds inflicted on him by Deucalion, Scott was rightfully ashamed of his actions and the impact they had had on everyone. He and Stiles hadn’t spoken since the fight, although Melissa had relayed that he was sorry and at some point would like to reconnect. Stiles wasn’t quite ready to forgive him but that didn’t mean that he wanted Scott to suffer.

“How are you going to cope with the tweens?” Stiles scowled at Derek’s question. The former members of the McCall Pack had chosen to remain in Beacon Hills, accepting Peter as their alpha. Which meant Stiles was stuck with Liam, who still had rage issues and chafed under his new position at the bottom of the totem pole. He was neither strong enough or experienced enough to challenge any of the original Hale betas for position in the Pack, not that Peter would allow him to anyway, and as such found himself having to follow their lead. To say he was struggling was putting it mildly.

“Is it bad if I say I’m hoping that they all decide to go to college **far** away from Beacon Hills?” Derek laughed then shook his head. 

“You may find they’re more bearable under Peter as their alpha. They picked up some of their attitude from Scott. And the fact that you kicked Liam’s ass the last time he was acting like a dick will help!”

Stiles smirked, feeling only a little guilty at the pleasure he had derived from putting Liam firmly in his place the last time he had gotten loud and uppity. It had been supremely satisfying, not least because Peter rewarded him for it later in the _best_ way.

“I guess. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks as well – Peter told me that you were the first one to be supportive of the two of us being together. Although, low blow tattling to Talia!”

“I didn’t!” Derek protested. “Laura was winding Peter up when she said Mom had bet on his reaction! Mom thought you and I were dating – she had no clue about you and Peter!”

“You and me?!” Stiles was stunned. Okay, Derek was hot like burning but they would end up killing each other in a week if they were together. Besides, Stiles needed a firmer hand than Derek – especially since becoming a wolf. “Nah – can’t see it! Maybe in a parallel universe!”

“So – we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I just didn’t want you to feel pushed out. This will always be your home.” It turned out that the morning of the fight, Kali and Deucalion hadn’t started a fire, instead using a smoke bomb to lure the Hales out of the house. Deucalion had had plans to take over the Hale house along with the territory. “Oh, did you hear from your Mom about the Elders’ decision on Deaton and the twins?” 

“I did. Deaton was stripped of his powers and a memory wipe was actioned. He’s being kept under surveillance near one of the main guardians. Basically, he’s a small-town vet living a very lonely existence.”

“Couldn’t have happened to a more deserving person,” Stiles said with satisfaction. “And the twins?”

“Mom found a pack willing to take them in. The Alpha in charge has no concerns about them being alphas themselves and thinks they’ll fit right in. The Elders are keeping an eye on them too. The only fly in the ointment is Theo – no one has seen him since Scott saw him in the hospital – it’s like he vanished into thin air.”

“Almost a neat package with a tidy bow. Wish I could get my hands on Theo but I guess I’ll have to be satisfied knowing that based on what Deaton said, he won’t last long out there without medication.” Stiles noticed a slight bulge in Derek’s jacket pocket, the edge of a box sticking out due to his lounging position on the bed. “Can I see the ring?”

“How did you – “

“Oh please! Like you weren’t going to lock Lydia down the first chance you got once you were out of here – we all knew it!”

“Well, you can’t see it because I want her to see it first.” 

Putting on a wheedling tone, Stiles gave Derek a gentle push. “But I need to check that it’s good enough for our red-headed goddess!” Pushing Stiles out of the way, Derek grabbed his rucksack from the floor and headed for the door. 

“I don’t need your approval – as long as **she** likes it, the rest of you can fuck off!” Following Derek out of the bedroom, Stiles shoved him along the hallway, racing down the stairs to avoid any retribution.

“Is that any way for the Pack’s Left Hand in training to behave?” Peter came out of the kitchen just as Stiles thudded to the bottom of the stairs.

“Peter, Peter, save me – Derek’s trying to beat me up!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Throwing himself behind Peter for protection, Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. 

“Do I need to put you over my knee and spank you again, Stiles?”

“Yes please!”

“And that’s my cue to get out of here! I’ll let you know that I get there safely.” Derek turned as he opened the front door. “Maybe you could try using your bedroom for a change – Hayden is still traumatised by the last time she walked in on you!”

“That’s what you get for using your emergency key when it’s not an emergency – as you well know. Drive safely, nephew.” Derek smiled and waved, closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

“Well, that just leaves us.” Stiles stepped back from Peter.

“So it does.” Peter turned to face him, a small smile on his face.

“What will we do with this big, empty house all to ourselves?” Stiles grinned at the predatory look Peter gave him, his eyes flashing red. He yanked his tee-shirt over his head, preening at the look of lust that spread across Peter’s face.

“Do you know, we haven’t played chase since that time on your campus?”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. Perhaps we should remedy that?”

“What do you get if you catch me?” He took another step back, smiling cockily.

“Let me see. I need to make it worth the run, after all. I get to strap you to our bed and eat our your delectable ass until you’re begging for mercy.”

Stiles could feel his pants getting tight as his body reacted to Peter’s words. He took another step back, grinning widely when Peter mirrored his action, obviously having caught on to his plan.

“And what do **I** get if you don’t manage to catch me in, say, fifteen minutes?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart – anything you want.” Peter leaned forward, aiming for a kiss. At the last moment, Stiles jerked back, spinning and heading towards the open French doors that led to the garden.

“Then I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, old man! I’ve got a hankering to make **you** beg for mercy for a change tonight!” With a whoop, Stiles took off at a dead run, heading for the Preserve. A glance over his shoulder showed a red-eyed, grinning Peter giving chase. He put on a spurt of speed, determined not to make this _too_ easy. Whether he won or lost, he didn’t care – as long as he was with his very own Creeper Wolf, he was happy.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! I finished it - oh my, I was starting to think I was going to be writing this thing forever! 
> 
> As always, thanks for the cheerleading, the comments, kudos and encouragement. Stay safe, stay sane and stay well
> 
> Love you guys  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
